Dark Desires
by O M G Kakashi
Summary: The blonde fox stared out onto her territory, searching for the one who trespassed on her lands their aura was strong. She hoped that they would put up more of a fight than the last person to come here. "Yesssssssss, come to me bring with you a great battle," Hissed the humanoid fox figure FemNaruXSasuke, Demon Naruto, unsealed Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**O M G Kakashi Production. **

**I do not and never will own Naruto and other anime's mentioned in this fic.**

The blonde fox stared out onto her territory, searching for the one who trespassed on her lands their aura was strong. She hoped that they would put up more of a fight than the last person to come here. "Yesssssssss, come to me bring with you a great battle," Hissed the humanoid fox figure.

**t(-_-t) –Line Break **

The black haired ninja jumped from tree to tree avoiding kunai and attacking enemy ninja's, time suddenly stopped as a mysterious blonde jumped out in between them stopping all attacks. One of the enemy ninja was the first to speak "Oi! You blonde who are you? Why did you stop our fight?" "I am no one yet I am still somebody, what or who am I?" The blonde stated in an indifferent tone. The blonde suddenly twirled in a sharp circle everyone in the clearing got on guard. A beautiful melody reached everyone's ears as the blonde twirled and sang. "All we are a bittersweet sundown, you gave me every bit of your heart and I'm the one who let you down. I can't keep you around, I can't keep you around. In this bittersweet sundown," The blonde danced and twirled all around the clearing enthralling everyone into the sacred dance of the foxes. "You raven haired human you are strong, I can feel it in your aura. Tell me what is your name human?" the blonde asked. "My name is Uchina Sasuke, what is your name, miss?" The raven haired ninja said. "My name is Umazaki Naruto*(A/N* Name may change I need suggestions!). "Uzumaki Naruto," The raven haired Nin said tasting the name on his tongue. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are an interesting human you're not the slightest bit scared of my appearance. Have you seen others' of my kind?" Naruto asked. "No, I have not seen any other of your kind. You aren't unappealing you are actually very beautiful and elegant," Sasuke said blushing. "Beautiful, elegant I have never been called those things. What do they mean?" Naruto asked curious "Beautiful means something that is nice to look at, and elegant means that you are very classy," Sasuke said looking confused. He looked at Naruto's lithe form and wondered how someone could miss this un-earthly beauty. Blonde hair spun from silk flowing softly with the wind, bright other-worldly blue eyes, pink pouty lips, and lastly but not least the small but curvy body. Slightly small breasts, large on her frame hips and a nice and perky ass. "You are everything that I've said and more," Sasuke said in an awed tone.

**ლ****(**ಠ**_**ಠ**ლ****) – Line Break**

Suddenly a ninja broke though the undergrowth and startled them "Sasuke! You're okay we've been looking for you since we were separated, and who is she?" A pink haired nin asked looking dejected. _"Sasuke-kun is with a pretty girl; no she isn't prettier than me!"__Sakura thought jealous. _"Sakura do not insult Naruto with your pettiness," Sasuke drawled. "Maa maa, Sasuke you're a hard person to find, and who is this cutie standing behind you?" Kakashi asked just short of drooling. "Kakashi this is Umazaki Naruto," Sasuke said face-palming "What are those on her head?!" Sakura just about screamed. Naruto spoke for the first time since they had arrived "On my head those are my ears human, stop your unnecessary screeching you're hurting my ears," Naruto growled ears folding back onto her skull. "Screeching! I'll show you screeching!" Sakura said cocking her fist back hitting Naruto right in the face with a chakra-enhanced punch. Naruto's face flew to the side with a wet crunch. Sakura smiled smugly. Naruto turned her head toward Sakura "Just what the fuck are you smiling about bitch?" Naruto questioned grabbing Sakura by the throat and tossing her into a tree. "I'm not down yet, don't get ahead of yourself," Naruto said looking at Sakura with distain "Naruto-chan I can't let you hurt my student even if she is in the wrong," Kakashi said diffusing the situation. "Okay I will not attack her as long she does not attack me first," Naruto said distancing herself from Sakura.

ಠ_ರೃ

"Ehh, Naruto do you want to go with us to Konoha?"(A/N Is that how you spell that?) Sasuke asked wanting the girl to come. "What is a Konoha?" Naruto asked again intrigued by the human. "Konoha is where I live," Sasuke answered. "Sasuke's home, I have never been out of the forest there-fore I do not know how to act and what customs humans have. I do not want to make a fool of myself," Naruto said blushing. "It's okay Naru-chan I'll be with you so you don't have to be embarrassed," Sasuke said laughing lightly. "Do not laugh at me human, I do not get embarrassed!" Naruto said turning up her nose in an arrogant manner. Sasuke and Kakashi laughed harder, she was pouting like a discontented child. "I do not like being laughed at," Naruto said softly. "Ahhh, we're sorry Naruto," Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time. "Sasuke do you really want me to go to Konoha?" Naruto asked softly. "Yes I really want you to come with me, I promise if you don't understand something that I'll try my best to explain it to you!" Sasuke said excited. "Okay I'll go," Naruto said. _"I don't know why but I want to be close to him, this human who was captured my attention. Okaa-san is this what you meant when you were talking about Otou-san, that far-away look your eyes took when you were thinking about him. I really wish you were still alive Okaa-san, I really miss you..._

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled trying to get Naruto's attention. Enemy ninja were approaching; she to wake up now.

**This Naruto fic will contain an intelligent Naruto a nice Sasuke. Naruto knew her mother she didn't know her father because he was a demon from a different race. Also since Naruto spent all of her time in the forest she doesn't understand most human customs and or their traditions. She is powerful she chose not to use her powers. **

Review I'm a new writer and I want to know if I should continue this story.

O M G Kakashi Out

**╚(•⌂•)╝**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!"… Someone was calling me I wonder who is it, I'm all alone in this forest who could be calling me…"Naruto!" That voice… It's familiar. It sounds like Sasuke, but he's sounds so far away. Why did he leave me behind, it hurt to be left behind._**

**๏****_๏ – ****Line Break **

"Naruto, c'mon you gotta wake up!" Sasuke whispered into the ear of the slowly waking Naruto. "Nnn, what happened to me, I feel like a boar demon hit me at full speed," Naruto whined. Suddenly a pulse of power erupted from Naruto her eyes went red with cat like slits for pupils. **"You humans' are not welcome in my territory, why are you here!" **"…" **"Answer me! You humans' will not ignore me, I know you're there. Come out to playyyyyyyyyyyyy," Naruto said in a sing-song voice. **Another pulse went through Naruto she fell in a heap on the ground. "Sasuke we've got to get to Konoha and fast.

**Ծ_Ծ- Line Break**

Sasuke sent a shadow clone toward the enemy to throw them off. "It might not work for long but let's work with the time we have," Sasuke said picking Naruto up in his arms. "Why are we taking that bitch with us?" Sakura said glaring at Naruto. "Sakura! That was uncalled for; you already knew that Sasuke wasn't interested in you that way," Kakashi said reprimanding Sakura. "Ahhh, so my blonde haired beauty has finally come of age," A voice said not revealing its' location. "Who are you, and what do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke asked unnerved by the mysterious voice. A man walked out from behind a large oak tree. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" The man asked sneering at Sasuke. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, who are you?" Sasuke said turning his nose up. "Ha, pathetic human I am Kyubbi no Yoko! You will respect me or you will fear my wrath!" Kyubbi said growling. "Hmmm, Kyubbi I've never heard of a Kyubbi," Sasuke said smirking.

** (/)(;,,;)(/)- Line Break**

"Infuriating human, you will die!" Kyubbi screamed at Sasuke. "Ugh, what hit me?" A groggy Naruto asked looking around. "Ahh Naruto-chan your awake!" Kyuubi said suddenly excited. "Why are you even in my face you know I can't stand you, what is it that you want?" Naruto said hitting the nail on the head. "Uhh, well the thing I want is you," Kyuubi said looking nervous. Naruto burst out laughing, falling out of my arms from laughing so hard. "Kyuubi you're fucking hilarious, saying that you want me after you abandoned me at the age of six," Naruto said glaring at Kyuubi. "Naruto you are the strongest female demon in this region, there-for you must mate with me," Kyuubi said looking smug. "I will do no such this you bastard! How dare you! Abandon me and expect me to welcome and mate you with open arms, you've gone mad you crazy bastard!" Naruto shouted, getting aggravated. "Stupid female you will mate with me no matter what. I will take what's mine if it's not given to me." Kyuubi stated. "I refuse," Naruto said and walked away. "Wench you do not refuse me and turn your back to me!" Kyuubi said transforming into an eleven feet tall red fox.

**(/ﾟ****Дﾟ****)/ -Line Break**

"You know what Kyuubi? You just pissed me off, now I'm gonna show you why I will never be your mate," Naruto said growling. Naruto jumped up to the foxes height and stood on its' nose, cocking her arm back and punching the fox in the eye. Everyone saw the fox fall and felt the mild earthquake as it hit the ground. The fox lay on the ground writhing and squealing in pain. "Leave me alone Kyuubi," Naruto said looking the fox in the eyes. "C'mon we're gotta get at least half way to Kohona before we rest and make camp," Kakashi said before taking off. They had roughly gotten a few miles before they made camp and stopped for the night.

So what do you think? Do you think Kyubbi's gonna take that lying down. Also what'll happen when they finally reach Kohona?

** Review I need all the help I can get! Thanks to pinksamurai1014 for being my first review and for giving me some great advice! **

**O M G Kakashi Out =] **


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakashi-San, wake up, WAKE UP ALL OF YOU!" Naruto said screaming jolting everyone out of their sleep. Every one moved to another spot just as one of Kyubbi's tails came crashing down upon that spot. "Naru-chan where have you gone, **Come OUT**," Kyubbi screamed knocking down trees. Naruto walked out and was surprised at what she saw, "Kyubbi what's wrong with your eyes?" She asked. "Nothing I am just irritated by you rejecting me then hurting me," Kyubbi said looking sad "Kyubbi I don't see you like that I don't see you as a potential mate, also I already have someone in mind," Naruto said blushing.

* * *

"It's the human male isn't it?" Kyubbi asked. "Yes it's him; I don't know what to do though he wants me to go with him to his village. I want to go but I have no idea how to act," Naruto stated her fears to him. "If he is your true mate and he feels the pull of being your mate he will help you shouldn't have any worries," Kyubbi said speaking in demon language. "But I do! I don't know how to act around him I don't want to care him off, because I acted like a demon and not like a human," Naruto said back in the ancient tongue. "Naruto Uzumaki, that man is not fully human no matter if he does not know it he is not fully human that is what drew you to him, his instincts drew him to you because you were the one to awaken them," Kyubbi said "But…" Naruto said before Sasuke spoke "You guys are talking about me, right? I know that I am a quarter demon my mother explained it to me before she was killed, I am the descendant of the great midnight wolf," Sasuke spoke with pride. "I am Kyubbi No Yoko of the great kitsune clan descendant of Inari-sama, I am of the russet kitsunes," Kyubbi said. I am Uzumaki Naminage Naruto of the Kitsune clan descendant of Inari-sama, I am of the russet and sunshine kitsunes," Naruto said. "What the fuck are you grunting and growling for you uncivilized savage," Sakura obnoxiously butted in.

"Bitch stay in your fucking place before I fucking kill you," Naruto snarled at Sakura "Naruto you will not harm my student," Kakashi said looking Naruto straight in her eyes. "I am sorry alpha I have offended you," Naruto said in demon language. "You are forgiven I know she is annoying," Kakashi answer back. Naruto walked up to Kakashi and nipped his chin in a sign of thanks. He in turn growled his approval. "You are Kakashi of silver wolf, sorry if I have encroached your pack or disrespected you in any way, elder," Kyubbi said looking sheepish. "Hehehe you are forgiven kit, I hold no grudges against you," Kakashi said amused.

Naruto suddenly groaned and dropped to her knees holding her head. "He is close," She hissed. "Little kitsune, I am here come to me; come to your master I know you feel the urge, the pull towards me come-on if you come now I won't punish you as hard," an unknown person hissed in the shadows. "No, I killed you why are you alive?" Naruto said trembling. "Heh, Naru-chan I have your kit," A man with long black hair and a white mask. "Miyuki-Chan! (A/N this name is also subject to change, give me some suggestions) give her back she's innocent," Naruto sobbed "why should I? Hmmm what are you willing to do to get this child back?" The man asked. "Madara, what is it that you want from me I have nothing; you and Orochimaru took my parents and my happiness what more can you want from me," Naruto said brokenly. "I want **YOU**; you are mine to do what I please with," Madara said smiling. "No I refuse; you do not own me I am Uzumaki Naruto, I curse you to a long life; to eternal youth while everyone around you ages and dies you shall remain the same unmoving, **By the power of Inari-sama** **I CURSE YOU.** Your precious little brother shall be the first to die; Inari-sama will see to it for all the pain you've caused Uchiha Madara you shall get yours," Naruto said with glowing eyes as she rocked back and forth. "Oh…. Shit. Inari-sama just cursed you what the hell did you do to Naruto," Kyubbi said as he snatched the child out of Madara's hold while he was stunned. Naruto passed out in Sasuke's arms.

Ohh cliff hanger just what did Madara do to Naruto? Well you'll only find out if you stick around. Please review I'd like to see if people like my story and you putting it in your favorites isn't helping me better my story, but thanks.

I'm Outta hea

t(-_-t)


	4. Chapter 4

"It's okay, It's okay. The man is gone he won't be able to hurt me or you anymore Kit," Was what  
Naruto mumbled to the child in her arms.

"Oh my god she is so cute you shouldn't be holding her she deserves to be with someone like me," Sakura said jealous. "You even think about touching my kit and hesitate feeding your mutilated body to the dogs," Naruto hissed clutching the little BOY to her. "He is a boy not a girl you ignoramus," she said finally.

"Naruto let me mark Miyuki-kun with my scent and the rest of you, so you can officially be a part of my pack," Kakashi said walking toward them. "Miyuki doesn't like you," said a soft voice. "Who don't you like kit?" Naruto said looking around. "Her with the ugly hair," Miyuki said pointing at Sakura. "My hair is not ugly you damn brat," Sakura ranted

"yes it is why can't your hair be a normal color like everybody else, you're weird; unnatural," Miyuki said. "Miyuki, apologize to Sakura right now!" Naruto exclaimed. "No she called Miyuki a girl and she tried to take Miyuki away from Naruto," Miyuki said looking confused. "Miyuki what you called her was not called for now apologize," Naruto said finally.

"Okay, Sakura-san Miyuki's sorry for being mean to you," Miyuki said looking down. "Awe your so cute talking in third person like that," Sakura said squealing. "If you don't stop that infuriating noise I will rip out your vocal cords female!" Kyubbi said holding his ears and growling in Sakura's direction. Sakura stopped her squealing to look at Kyubbi, "Damn you're hot," Sakura said licking her lips. "No I do not want you female you're annoying, I would have killed you before you could even say "I do"," Kyubbi said looking disgusted.

"Awe baby don't be like that, I'll show you a good time I promise," Sakura purred. "Excuse me are you trying to seduce me?" "Rape! This human wants to have unprotected sex with me, and possibly reproduce. I don't like it pineapples*!"

Kyubbi said running around in circles. "Well you gon' learn today alright alright alright alrightttt, yup you gon' learn today," Sakura said stroking her crotch. "Uhh can you keep that lesson and your hands to yourself? It'll feel so much better if you do," Kyubbi said crying anime tears.

"Hey Kyubbi I think that Sakura was giving you the eye, what you gonna do about her giving you the eye. You know she wants you man just give it to her she wants the D man," Naruto said making fun of Kyubbi's situation. "You know what Naruto fuck you, she can take the letter D and shove it up her flabby ass," Kyubbi said walking away. "What the fuck is going on here?

Whose ass is flabby is it mines? I thought you couldn't tell in these pants," Kakashi said turning his ass toward Kyubbi. "Oh Inari-Sama, why did you leave me with these assholes?" Kyubbi cried ramming his head into a tree. "Boy look at that tree. Boy look at that tree. You know you want that tree; you was giving the tree the eye,"

Naruto said in a creepy voice. "Mister I want to keep my balls… thank you," Kyubbi said running away from Naruto.

Kakashi suddenly glomped Kyubbi, and smothering him with kisses. "You will accept my love," Kakashi said still trying to land a kiss. "I will not I refuse! You will not butt-rape me," Kyubbi said placing a hand on his crotch and on his ass.

"Kyubbi-chan that will not stop me from getting what I want," Kakashi purred at Kyubbi. "No one see's this do they?" Kyubbi asked annoyed. Miyuki-chan was running away from sakura who was trying to smother him in kisses he was not going for that.

"You will not touch Miyuki with any part of your body," Miyuki hissed. "Awe Miyuki don't be like that come on and give auntie Sakura a kiss," Sakura said.

"Miyuki will never ever touch you, Mamaaaaa, that lady is trying to rape me, help," Miyuki said running toward Naruto "Come here love. mama will protect you from the pink ogre," Naruto said picking up Miyuki and running.

"What the mother fuck is going on here?" Sasuke asked "Me, Naruto, and Kakashi were having a threesome," Kyubbi said. "What?" Sasuke said.

"I'll say it again for your tiny human ears Naruto, Kakashi, and I are going to have hot sweaty monkey sex," Kyubbi said. "Why does it have to be hot, and sweaty?" Naruto asked "'Cause we're gonna do it in a tree," Kyubbi said smiling eye.

**_I honestly don't know where this one came from..._**

**_Review if you wanna see more._**

**_*(Kevin Hart references, that dude's seriously funny.)_**

**_Review and I'll give you free a yaoi fanfic, you're choice of pairing!_**


End file.
